


So...what are we going to do about the whole sleeping thing?

by K17L53



Series: Clexa week 2017 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Sharing a bed/room AU where it's Lincoln and O’s wedding. There’s a mix up with Clarke and Lexa’s room and the hotel’s booked out so they’re stuck with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of clexa week. nice. thanks to everyone who read my last one and left comments, it means a lot. this one's a two shot so i hope it's good. oh and just like the last one, there's also a little social media edits thing for this one http://k17l53.tumblr.com/post/157864179975/clexa-week-day-3-stuck-togethersowhat-are-we

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, also, lexa's a cop in this au. it's not that relevant but she just closed a case and that comes up like once.

Doing her best to balance her phone between her shoulder and ear, Lexa stumbled through the hallway towards her hotel room. Her brother was getting married this weekend and they were all at a hotel out of town by the seaside. Lexa was on the phone with him, letting him know she had arrived; she was running a little late with work and wasn’t sure whether she would even make it today. “Yeah, I just got here a few minutes ago.” Lexa said into her phone, one hand adjusting the laptop bag on her shoulder and the other pulling the carry-on right behind her. She nodded as she walked, Lincoln asking if she had gotten to her room yet, “On my way little brother, don’t worry, I’m here aren’t I?”

 

“Yes, but you were worrying.” Lincoln said in response. “I thought you wouldn’t make it here till tomorrow morning…and consequentially, be late for pretty much everything.”

 

“Well, I couldn’t just dump all my paperwork on someone else…” She replied. “But I sort of did…for you.”

 

“Good,” He nodded to himself. “Listen, I have to now, but let me know if you need anything.” Lincoln said in a rush, “Your room should be fine but if it’s not, give me a call, I’ll be…somewhere at this hotel.”

 

She heard him let out a small sigh, knowing he was busy right now. “Okay,”

 

Lexa hung up just as she reached the room with the same number as her keycard. Letting go of the carry-on, Lexa shoved the phone back into her pocket and scanned the keycard on the door handle before pushing it open. Stepping in with her things, Lexa was completely distracted as she dragged her bags inside and closed the door noisily behind her.

 

It took her a moment before she noticed the… _half dressed_ figure standing across the room from her. The blonde was wearing nothing other than her underwear and bra, her hair down, a startled look coming on her face when she noticed Lexa.

 

Lexa stared for a moment too long, before finally looking away and down at the floor when the stranger spoke, “Dude wrong room!” She exclaimed.

 

“This is 2704 right?” Lexa asked hesitantly, swearing she had the right room, her eyes still at the floor. The blonde looked familiar but Lexa couldn’t really place her and she didn’t really want to look back up in an attempt to recognize her.

 

“Uh yes, that would be my room.” She said in response. “You can look back up,”

 

Lexa heard a zipper before looking back up, realizing she had pulled on a hoodie. “I think you have the wrong room.” She said a little hesitantly. “Because I’m supposed to be room 2704…”

 

“Uh…no.” She shook her head. “My keycard’s right there, it says 2704.”

 

“So does mine…?” It came out as more of a question and Lexa wasn’t intending for it to as she held up her card.

 

The blonde let out a small sigh and let her shoulders drop, “I’m going to take a wild guess and say we both know how to read numbers,” She told her, “So there was probably a mix-up with the hotel.” She began to walk back towards the bathroom, not saying anything. “I’m going to put on some pants and then we can go down and ask them about it.” Lexa heard the door open and close softly before she heard her speak again. “You’re here for the wedding right?”

 

“Yeah,” Lexa called back with a nod, still reeling from the sight that greeted her when she entered the room. She waited silently as the blonde joined her only a few seconds later, Lexa still doing her best to try and remember where she might have seen her.

 

“You’ve seen me practically naked and I don’t even know your name,” The blonde spoke once they were in the elevator, turning her head to look at her. “But I have to say, you look kinda familiar…but I’m terrible with faces.”

 

Lexa gave her a small smile, “Lexa,” She replied. “I think we’ve met before but I can’t really place you either.”

 

“Clarke,” She responded. “Wait…Lincoln’s sister?” Clarke asked a little uncertainly.

 

Lexa nodded. “Friend of Octavia’s or family…?” She made a guess, realizing that was the best guess given how she’s probably seen Clarke around only once.

 

“Friend.” Clarke replied.

 

.

 

Turns out there _was_ a mix up when the rooms were booked and somehow Clarke and Lexa ended up with the same one. They spent a good ten minutes trying to sort it out but they couldn’t really get anywhere because there weren’t any other rooms available; they were all booked out. So right now it seemed like the only option was them sharing the room.

 

“Okay, thank you.” Lexa said dismissively with a nod, stepping back from the desk. “We’ll figure it out,” She let out a small sigh, gently touching Clarke’s arms, asking her to let it go as they made their way back towards the elevator to return to their room.

 

“If you gave me a couple of minutes-” Clarke started, trying to tell Lexa they’d have their own rooms if she got a bit longer with the receptionist.

 

“They’re all booked up, there’s nothing you could do.” Lexa said lightly. “But I’ll call Lincoln and see if he can maybe do something about it.”

 

Clarke seemed like one of those people who didn’t like to let things go until they got it their way. And Lexa was a little amused because she seemed to be pretty good at it; unfortunately that didn’t do them much good right now because no matter what, the hotel didn’t have another room to move Lexa to. Lexa on the other hand though, was pretty much the opposite of Clarke when dealing with people; she was ready to leave the moment the receptionist said “ _I’m sorry but we don’t have anymore rooms available_.”

 

Lexa calling Lincoln and Clarke calling Octavia didn’t seem to make a difference either because, at the end of the day, there wasn’t another room. So the best they could do right now was figure out how they were going to make it work; it was only two nights so it shouldn’t be that big of a deal. _But_ …for one there was only one bed, and there _was_ a couch but it was too small for anyone to sleep in.

 

“So…” Lexa started after setting her bags down at a corner of the room. “How do you know Octavia?” She asked as she made her way over to the ridiculously small couch and let herself practically fall onto it. If they were going to be spending the rest of the night with each other, might as well try and get to know each other – awkward silence wasn’t something anyone wanted.

 

“Childhood friends.” Clarke replied, sitting down on the bed. “I hadn’t actually seen her in about three years until I got here today.” Lexa nodded at her, no doubt still trying to figure out where she had seen her. “I was here for her birthday, I think that’s probably when we met.”

 

“I would say I can remember,” Lexa let out a small laugh, “But I have terrible memory,” She replied, doing her best to stifle a yawn. “Sorry, long day at work.” Lexa was really hoping to just get to her hotel room and fall face-first on the bed and pass out. The last two days had been busy to say the least, they were working on a series of murders and finally closed the case this morning, so the rest of the day was spent doing paperwork. By the time it hit six o’clock, Lexa had no choice but to ask her partner to finish up for her because otherwise she knew she wouldn’t be able to make it.

 

“You’re a cop right?” Clarke asked, recalling she heard something from Octavia about that, and Lexa only nodded, “I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you just closed a big case?” She could see how tired Lexa looked and she still seemed to be in her clothes from work.

 

“Yeah, I kind of pulled an all-nighter last night and we managed to close it earlier today.” She answered. “And I was stuck doing paperwork all day before I left to come here.” Lexa gave her a small smile, having a little difficulty keeping her eyes open right now; yeah she was tired.

 

Clarke tilted her head towards the empty spot on the bed next to her, “You can come lie down if you want,” She told her.

 

“Thanks,” Lexa rubbed her eyes, “But I think I’m going to take a shower and get out of these clothes before dinner.”

 

.

 

Clarke had let Lexa know she was heading down for dinner while she was still in the shower, Lexa telling her she would meet up with her soon. But apparently not because after the case they had been working on, food was the last thing on Lexa’s mind; she just wanted to crawl into bed and fall asleep, hopefully waking up the next morning with a bit more energy. So by the time she had come out of the shower, Lexa realized it had been a little over half an hour.

 

Shuffling through her bags in nothing but her underwear, her skin still wet from the shower, Lexa looked for a t-shirt and a pair of pants. She didn’t have much time to pack so after knowing she had her outfit for tomorrow, Lexa just threw in whatever she could get her hands on before zipping the bags shut. And right now, that seemed like a really bad idea because she seemed to find everything she needed other than pants…or _anything_ to wear on top.

 

“Is this a thing for us now?”

 

Lexa heard a sudden smug voice speak from the direction of the door, catching her off guard and almost making her turn completely around to face Clarke. “I think you were a bit more dressed than I am right now,” Lexa replied, her voice small and a little embarrassed as she turned around so her back was now facing Clarke. She didn’t get a response from Clarke, only seemed to hear her walk closer to her before Lexa heard a zipper.

 

“Take my hoodie,” She said to Lexa, standing right behind her as she held it out. “Until you find something else to put on.”

 

Lexa only nodded as she took it from Clarke and pulled it on. “Thanks,” She muttered quietly, noticing Clarke linger behind her for a moment before taking a step back. “I’m a mess right now,” She said to Clarke, turning around once she had pulled the zipper close. “I’m really sorry about that.”

 

Clarke gave her a small shrug, “We’re even now,”

 

Lexa let out a small laugh, nodding to what Clarke just said as she went back to looking for something to wear. It took a couple of minutes before she found a pair of sweatpants and a dark t-shirt. Stepping away to the bathroom for a minute, Lexa returned, dressed this time, as she returned Clarke her hoodie and walked back to her place on the couch and sat down. “I’m sorry again for…flashing you…” She shook her head at herself. “I’m not usually this big of a mess.” No, she wasn’t, she was usually really organized and put together but maybe the thought of having to see all of her family tomorrow morning was throwing her off – that paired with next to no sleep the past 24 hours.

 

“A really hot mess, I must say.” Clarke responded with a half shrug; there was no denying it really, even fully clothed Lexa Woods – assuming Lincoln and her had the same last name – was insanely attractive, so it was really a no brainer that she would be just as much without most of her clothes on.

 

“What…?” Lexa asked a little absentmindedly, not expecting Clarke to say what she just did.

 

Clarke only gave her another shrug and a look that said, ‘ _I said what I said’_. “Very fit.” She added quietly. Lexa responded with a sound that was half a scoff and half a laugh. “Just saying,” Clarke continued, pulling her feet up on the bed. “You look like someone who puts in a lot of time at the gym.”

 

“Pfft,” Lexa rolled her eyes, dismissing what Clarke just said. It was true though, definitely true – at least an hour, at least five days a week after work.

 

“That wasn’t a no…” Clarke pointed out, “What is that a four pack?” She asked curiously; knowing she had seen a six pack but Clarke really just wanted Lexa to say it.

 

Lexa looked away for a moment, muttering under her breath, “Six,”

 

“I just wanted to hear you say it,” Clarke replied with a little smirk. “Impressive.” She added with a nod as she watched Lexa yawn yet again. “You can come lie down,” She told her. “I don’t bite.” Rolling her eyes, Lexa nodded a little reluctantly as she got up, she was too tired to pretend she was fine on that ridiculously uncomfortable couch. “Unless you want me to,” Clarke added as Lexa sat down on the empty space in the bed next to her.

 

“So I’ll just let you know if I want you to?” Lexa asked suggestively, quirking an eyebrow as she lied down on her back, still looking Clarke.

 

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded, unfazed by Lexa’s response, almost getting lost in those green eyes when her phone buzzed from the nightstand. “It’s Octavia,” She said to Lexa as she picked it up.

 

**Other Blake**

**10:02pm**

She’s single.

 

**Other Blake**

**10:02pm**

And you don’t have a plus one.

 

Clarke only let out a sigh not really bothering with a reply.

 

**Other Blake**

**10:03pm**

She’s hot Clarke, you should see her shirtless.

 

Nah, now she had to reply.

 

**Clarke G**

**10:03pm**

Already did.

 

“Anything important?” Lexa asked lightly.

 

“Nope,” Clarke shook her head. “Not at all.”

 

Lexa gave her a small nod as the two of them fell silent, Clarke going back to her phone and Lexa closing her eyes for a moment. She needed to talk to Clarke about what they were going to do about tonight and…sleeping because well, sleeping in the same bed as a stranger you just met wasn’t the most comfortable thing…for either of you. But right now she was too tired to bring it up and the bed was too comfortable for her to give up just yet.

 

“Umm Clarke,” Lexa spoke after a few minutes, “Octavia asked you to text her back,” She said once Clarke looked back at her, “She wants to know why and how you saw me shirtless…”

 

“Oh god,” Clarke breathed out, letting her head fall into her hands. “Did Lincoln text you or was it Octavia?” She asked after a moment, bringing her head up, Lincoln didn’t seem like the type of person who’d want to know that.

 

“Octavia,” Lexa answered. “Lincoln prefers to stay out of my…” She thought about it for a moment, _sex life_ was the phrase Lexa was looking for because she knew that’s what Octavia meant but she didn’t really want to say it, “… _personal_ life,” She settled on instead, “Octavia on the other hand…” Lexa trailed of, Lincoln had been dating her for a very long time now and in that time, Octavia and Lexa had grown kind of close. “Not so much.”

 

“Yeah that sounds like her.” Clarke nodded, “I’m going to keep her guessing until she sees me tomorrow.” She paused for a moment before adding, “I want her to think I still have that kinda game.”

 

Lexa felt the Apple Watch on her wrist vibrate before looking down at it. Nodding slowly, she looked up again after a moment, “She also wants me to know you’re single.” Pause, another message, “And I should probably make a move because I don’t have a plus one.” She sighed this time, shaking her head lightly. “I also shouldn’t be telling you about her texts…” Lexa trailed off before picking up her phone to type out a reply.

 

**Lexa**

**10:15pm**

Too late

 

“So…” Lexa trailed off after putting her phone down. “What are we going to do about the whole _sleeping_ thing?”


	2. Chapter 2

“That,” Clarke replied, pausing as she thought for a moment, “Is a very good question.”

 

“I can take the couch…?” Lexa offered half-heartedly, she didn’t really want to but at the same time she wasn’t too sure about sleeping in the same bed as Clarke. It would be more than just a _little_ awkward considering the fact that they had seen each other half naked – maybe a bit more than _half_.

 

Clarke shook her head, “No one can sleep on that thing.” She told her, about to offer her to just stay where she was.

 

“I don’t mind, it’s just for the night.” Lexa replied with a small shrug, about to get up.

 

“Uh no,” Clarke stopped her, “Two nights.” She corrected her. “And I don’t want to be responsible for you not being able to stand straight tomorrow morning because I made you sleep on that thing.” Clarke added, Lexa now sitting up with her back against the headboard.

 

“So do we just…?” Lexa trailed off, gesturing lightly towards the bed.

 

“Yeah…?” Clarke replied, a little uncertainly. “I mean, I don’t mind.” She told her. “You’ve already seen me without most of my clothes on, and that usually comes _after_ sharing a bed so…might as well check that box off too.”

 

Lexa gave her a small nod, unable to keep herself from smiling at what Clarke just said; she wasn’t wrong, not entirely. And platonically sharing a bed with a very hot stranger was totally possible, right? _Yeah, absolutely_.

 

.

 

Yeah…it seemed possible for about five minutes after the lights went out and they were lying under the same comforter, with Lexa extremely careful to keep a safe distance between the two of them. But then Clarke turned around on her side to face Lexa and if that slightly messy blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle even in the dark room weren’t enough, she opened her mouth and straight up asked Lexa if she wanted to have sex. Lexa wasn’t entirely convinced whether those words had actually come out of Clarke’s mouth or whether she was just too tired and hearing things.

 

Turns out, she _wasn’t_ just hearing things; Clarke was in town only for the wedding and she knew tomorrow was going to mostly be a not-so-great day given how she’d have to see her old _friends_ and all that great stuff, and Lexa was kind of the same, she was going to see most of her family and she _did not want to do that_. So in Clarke’s defense, they both needed something to make the weekend worth it; and Lexa had a long and frustrating day at work so she really didn’t have any reason to say no. “Saw each other half naked, shared a bed, so might as well check off the _slept together_ box too right?” Lexa had asked jokingly.

 

So now they were lying half under the comforter, not a stitch of clothing on either of the; a little sweaty and out of breath, but with a small satisfied smile nonetheless. “Yeah, I think that was a good idea.” Clarke said after a moment, still catching her breath.

 

“Yeah,” Lexa only nodded, turning her head to look at Clarke. “Definitely made my weekend worth coming out here.”

 

“That’s good to know.” Clarke smiled at her. “So, you think Octavia called it?”

 

“I think so, yes.” Lexa replied, watching as Clarke pulled the comforter up to her chest. “But I think she thought this already happened when you told her you saw me shirtless.”

 

“Probably.” Clarke shrugged lightly, watching Lexa for a moment; she was beautiful, even more so than Clarke had gathered the first time she had seen her earlier tonight.

 

“What?” Lexa asked after a second, catching onto Clarke looking at her and bringing her back to reality. She gave Lexa a slightly confused look. “You’re kinda staring…” She explained lightly, a soft smile playing on her lips.

 

“Right, sorry.” Clarke shook her head, moving a little closer to Lexa, enough to place her head on her chest – much to Lexa’s surprise.

 

“Long day ahead, right?” Lexa asked after a moment, leaning her cheek against the top of Clarke’s head. She can’t really explain why, but she felt really comfortable around Clarke; sex doesn’t always equal getting to know the person and being comfortable around them, and Lexa was one of those people who took forever to get comfortable around someone so this was…a little weird.

 

Clarke nodded, muttering a small _yeah_ ; she wasn’t too keen on having to see any of her friends other than Octavia and Lincoln…let’s just say they weren’t on good terms. “So…is Lincoln going to be mad that I slept with his little sister?” she asked lightly.

 

“He’s the little brother.” Lexa replied.

 

“Really?” Clarke brought her head up, a little surprised. “He just looks…bigger.” Lexa let out a small quiet laugh with a nod, agreeing. “Does being fit run in the family or something?”

 

“Only with me and Lincoln.” Lexa replied. “We kind of like to spend most of our free time at the gym.”

 

“It’s paying off,” Clarke responded, running her hand under the comforter down Lexa’s abs. Lexa only shot her a look when she noticed Clarke not stopping, but moving her hand lower, “What? It’s still early, we don’t have to sleep just yet.”

 

.

 

“Okay you haven’t eaten since you got here,” Clarke said as the two of them were about to start getting dressed. “What gives?” She was right though; Lexa didn’t go down to eat dinner last night, breakfast this morning, let alone anything after. The only time she had left the room was in the morning to go down to the hotel’s gym when Clarke left for breakfast. Let’s not talk about how Clarke couldn’t stop staring at Lexa when she had gotten back; sweaty and out of breath, her arms looking better than they had the night before, and just – in Clarke’s words – _hot as fuck_.

 

“I _have_ eaten since I got here,” Lexa replied, “This is like my third one.” She told her, holding up the half eaten protein bar in her hand. “And I had two protein shakes.” Clarke only continued watching her with an unimpressed glare, so Lexa let out a slightly frustrated sigh and took a step towards Clarke, away from the couch. “Well, maybe I don’t want to see anyone from my family till I absolutely have to.”

 

Clarke only nodded understandingly, realizing Lexa probably wouldn’t want her to ask why. “Do those even taste like real food?” She asked, nodding at the bar in Lexa’s hand, changing the conversation.

 

“This one actually tastes pretty good.” Lexa replied; as far as protein bars went, they were all pretty…awful, but Lexa had come to learn _Grenade’s_ ones weren’t as bad as most. “Mocha.” She added.

 

“Ah okay,” Clarke nodded, pretending to agree. “So a bar form of coffee tastes better than actual coffee?” She asked sarcastically, Lexa stepping away from her and towards her bags.

 

“Definitely,” Lexa as she nodded, matching her tone. “I don’t have to leave the room so it definitely makes it better.”

 

“I’m kinda picking up on the fact that you don’t want to see your family,” Clarke finally said, unable to help herself anymore as she followed Lexa’s lead and walked up to her own set of bags to get her clothes out.

 

“Mmm hmm,” Lexa hummed in response, unzipping the black clothes bag. “You can say I’m…not on good terms with…” She let out a small sigh, “Anyone in my family other than Lincoln.” She just shrugged lightly, like it was no big deal. “Something going on with you and your… _friends_?” Lexa asked after a moment, bringing her clothes out and setting it down on the couch.

 

“Stuff,” Clarke shrugged, “But I haven’t starved myself in an attempt to avoid them.”

 

.

 

“Stop walking around half naked and put your clothes on,” Clarke said to Lexa through the reflection on the mirror in front of her as Clarke did her makeup.

 

“You didn’t mind me not being dressed last night.” Lexa reminded her as she walked over to the couch there her button-down was waiting for her.

 

“Yeah but now its just distracting.” Clarke replied, watching as Lexa walked back over to the bed with her shirt and a small white device that probably looked like an iron. “Is that an iron?” She turned around slightly, more than a little surprised at how prepared Lexa was.

 

“Yeah…” Lexa replied. “No matter how hard you try, you can’t keep shirts from getting wrinkled when travelling.” She explained as she plugged the tiny travel-sized iron into the power socket next to the bed. “And I’m not letting anyone see me in a wrinkled up shirt.” Lexa told Clarke like that was the craziest thing ever.

 

“Wait, what are you wearing?” Clarke asked as she got up and turned to face Lexa, noticing she was done with her hair. “Your hair looks really nice.” Lexa only held up the suit, still on its hanger, as an answer to Clarke. “Nice, nice.” Clarke nodded, suddenly looking forward to seeing Lexa in it.

 

“You were expecting a dress?” Lexa responded, almost a question.

 

Clarke gave her a nod, “Well that _is_ the obvious, really.”

 

“Yeah,” Lexa agreed, the iron making a small noise, letting her know it was ready. “I mean, my family’s not expecting it either.” She added as she ironed the shirt. “And at least one person is going to have something to say anyways, so I might as well go all out and hand it to them on a platter.” By this point she was talking mostly to herself rather than Clarke. “Sorry,” Lexa looked up, back to Clarke. “Kinda went off on a tangent there.”

 

“Two lines isn’t really going off on a tangent Lexa” Clarke shrugged. “It’s fine.” Yeah by now, it was clear to Clarke that there was something _going on_ between Lexa and her family. And she wanted to ask exactly what it was, she really did, but Lexa didn’t seem like she wanted to share.

 

.

 

It was a long day and by the time the two of them got back to their room, they were too tired to do much more than just want to collapse in bed. Lexa probably had no more than two conversations and a better part of the day/night was spent at the bar with a soda because she didn’t really want to get drunk. She kinda wishes she had though, at least that way she wouldn’t really have to deal with anyone. But Lincoln was happy, so that’s all that mattered today really. Clarke’s day was pretty much the same, well technically, her and Lexa spent it at the bar together; she had a bit more to drink though, not enough to get her drunk but still more than Lexa.

 

“Do you wanna just go to bed?” Lexa asked as they walked into the room, Lexa behind Clarke as she closed the door.

 

“Or we can do what we did last night,” Clarke suggested before the lights even came on, turning around to face Lexa as she pulled Lexa closer by her tie.

 

“Oh,” Lexa muttered quietly just as Clarke’s lips met her’s. She kissed back instantly, her eyes closing as her hands went to Clarke’s waist. “Yeah, yeah.” Lexa breathed out, agreeing to what Clarke suggested; might as well end the day on a high note. “We can definitely do that.”

 

It wasn’t long before they had both moved closer to the bed, but still fully dressed when Lexa pulled away slightly, “You know I’ve been wanting to get you out of that dress ever since I saw you in it?” She asked quietly, her voice low and almost raspy.

 

“I know,” Clarke breathed out, turning around to face her back to Lexa. “Unzip.”

 

.

 

“So,” Lexa started the next morning as they were packing the last of their things. “Headed back to Chicago later today?”

 

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded, zipping her bag before looking up at Lexa. “My flight back is about an hour after I get back to the city.” This was probably one of the very few good things about her weekend; minus Octavia and seeing how happy her and Lincoln were, Lexa was the only thing that made coming over this weekend worth it. “Did I make the weekend a little bit more bearable?” Clarke asked jokingly, she saw Lexa yesterday and it was very clear that she wasn’t having a good time and wanted nothing more than to just leave.

 

“Oh definitely.” Lexa nodded. “You made it so much better than I thought it would be.” She added with a small smirk.

 

“Good.”

 

They fell silent after that as they finished packing, a few words here and there but nothing significant.

 

“We should do this again,” Clarke suggested as they were about to leave. “Next time I’m in town?”

 

Lexa nodded. “Just give me a call,” She told her. “And tell me when and where.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and let me know what you thought. i might not have a fic up for tomorrow, actually i might not have a fic up until friends-to-lovers day. i'm gonna try tho, tomorrow's supposed to be fake dating and i'm going to try.


End file.
